Winx Club Season Three My Way!
by shadowdragon250
Summary: Basically, as the title says. There's a guy for Layla, though he's coming in later. I will probably keep writing even after season three finishes, if I don't get bogged down by school. Hopefully, enjoy!
1. Prologue

_This is my first time writing any kind of story, so don't start a forest fire on me, but flames are welcome, I suppose._

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club. It would be extremely cool though .

**Occurs right after Royal Behavior**

The Winx girls are on their way back to their dorm room, after an exhausting afternoon of organizing the books in the restricted section.

"Yo, Stell! We are NEVER lettin' you cover for us again! I'm totally wiped!" Musa exclaimed as she stumbled into the waiting room.

"Yeah, ditto on that, Musa. I'm ready for good night's sleep." Layla commented, collapsing onto a leather couch.

"OK! No need to rub my face in it like that! Besides, it wasn't all that bad now, was it?" Stella said defensively, tossing her hair.

"Of course not, sweetie, our team work was very good." Flora gave Stella a hug, whispering soothingly.

"Yes, our efficiency was very high during the last five point two hours." Tecna agreed, punching numbers into her P.A.

The five of them were sprawled on chairs and couches, chatting about random things, when Bloom finally walked in.

"Bloom, darling, where HAVE you been? We spent the whole day cleaning, without magic might I add, and your party is TOMORROW! We still need to decide on your hair, your dress, and make-up, and of course, we can't forget about the shoes. It's late, so we must get to bed early in order to wake up early enough for princess pampering…"

"Ok ok Stella!" Bloom laughed, cutting off Stella's rant. "I was just talking with Ms. Faragonda, that's all. I'll tell you guys about it in the morning. Right now, I'm just so…" Bloom yawned and then grinned. "As you can see, I'm very tired, and I'm guessing you guys are too."

"Totally!" Musa and Layla both chorused. They grinned at each other.

"Alright then! Everyone to bed now! We all need our beauty sleep! Chop chop! Time's a wasting! Now, everyone needs to wake up at exactly eight o'clock to help Bloom! We must make her picture perfect! Night all!" Stella bounded off her chair and into her room, after giving everyone a quick wave. Layla rolled her eyes at the rest of the girls and then followed Stella into her room. She and Stella have shared a room since the beginning of the new school year. **(I know that's not true, but I don't know where else to put her!)**

"Stella's right. We need to get some sleep. Sweet dreams, everyone!" Flora blew everyone a kiss and then she and Bloom went into their room.

"Good example. Let's go, Musa." Tecna dragged Musa to her feet, and with much effort, pushed her into their room.

All lights went out, and all was peaceful… for now.

Baltor stood in front of his looking glass, gazing at the sleeping face of Bloom. _She looks so peaceful. I'm sorry that I have to do this to you… my dear sister._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Rise and shine, sweetie pie, it's going to be a really nice day today. Look how nice it is outside." Bloom opened her eyes to Flora's doe brown ones. Flora smiled and leaned back so Bloom could sit up.

"Hey, Flora." Bloom yawned. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, producing a giggle from Flora.

"Oh, Bloom, look at yourself. You look so tired. Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Flora asked finger-combing Bloom's wild red locks.

"Well, I thought I was really tired, but it turns out I was so nervous that I don't even remember falling asleep last night." Bloom confessed. Flora smiled softly.

"That's what I thought, so I convinced Stella to let you sleep in a bit." Bloom looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock!

"You got Stella to let an **hour** of beauty time pass!" Bloom looked at Flora with awe and a definite hint of respect. "I'm not even going to try to think about how you managed that!"

"It was just a simple convincus spell." Flora said modestly. A convincus spell was actually an incredibly advanced spell that required strong motivation and power on the part of the caster. Bloom said nothing, but looked at Flora gratefully. She finally threw off the covers and walked into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she re-entered the bed-room, dressed in her usual attire. It was no use putting on anything special when Stella was taking you out for five hours of shopping.


End file.
